The Forest Between the Trees
by prothalla
Summary: DCI Carol Jordan and Dr Tony Hill face the reality of their relationship when faced with something that can tear them apart forever.
1. Chapter 1

**THE FOREST BETWEEN THE TREES******

**Summary:****  
****DCI Carol Jordan and Dr Tony Hill face the reality of their relationship when faced with something that can tear them apart forever.****  
**

CHAPTER 1: FIELDS OF RED  
  
_And the trees about me,__  
__Let them be dry and leafless; let the rocks__  
__Groan with continual surges; and behind me__  
__Make all a desolation._

She stood glancing out at the water, the waves crashing against the jagged rocks below her. It hadn't been that long ago when she sat it a place this peaceful with a man who understood her with a single glance. Sitting side by side with him on a rock, looking out a the smooth body of water. If people didn't know what horrid acts had taken place at the spot, the horrible desecration of human life that occured there, they could be mistaken that it was two lovers on a romantic outling by the water.  
Carol Jordan was not one for cliches, in fact she hated them. It was always assumed that for her to have reached the rank of DCI so quickly, she had to have slept with at least one of her superior officers. Little did anyone know that Carol was actually just that good. Her arrest record written proof at how determined she was to rid the world of as much pain as she could. To save and protect as many people as she could, no matter the cost to herself, physically or mentally.  
Today was just like any other, she had received a call at just after 3 in the morning, only 20 minutes after she had gotten to bed. Ah the life of a police officer. Reaching the destination given to her by radio branch, Carol was taken aback at the devastation that laid before her. It wasn't a simple death, not that death was ever simple. It was more than that. Bodies, or what was left of them, lay scattered throughout a field turning the yellow of the sunflowers red with blood. At first glance it was if she had stumbled onto a canvas on Monet, the colours of the field blending with the blood and fluids to form a dark oil painting. Taking a deep breath as she turned and walked up to her second in charge DI Kevin Jeffries.  
"Kevin, what can you tell me?"  
The pair fell in step, walking in the direction towards the white tent set up by the Medical examiner and his team.  
"Not alot yet Gov, the doc said it will take him a while before he can establish a time of death, if he can at all, because of the desecration of the bodies. I've never seen anything like this before, it looks like a scene from a movie"  
Shaking his head Kevin lifted the yellow police tape for Carol to pass under. They then proceeded into the tent to find their resident medical examiner Dr Frank Vernon examining the torso of a young woman. 


	2. Chapter 2

THE FOREST BETWEEN THE TREES

CHAPTER 2: VIOLET RAIN

On the other side of town Dr Tony Hill sat in his office preparing for his afternoon lecture on the Advantages and Disadvantages of Cognitive Behavioural Therapy. Academia was not a natural field for Tony but it helped paid the bills, not that he was a poor man. Staring at the computer in front of him he sighed, it had only been a day since he had last seen Carol but he was still left in a state of confusion about their encounter. Carol had always had a certain degree of mystery about her, something that Tony could not read, and the day before she had hinted that it had something to do with her Catholic upbringing. Tony did not believe in set religion, he did not disagree with the exitence of God, simply the idea that society has conjured placing the existence of a higher power into a square box. It was naive, and Tony didn't like naive.  
Glancing at the phone next to him Tony wished that it would ring, he had been in his office since 9am the day before, a long time ago given that it was now hitting 3:30am. Turning back to the computer TOny began typing again, at this pace he'd be finished all of the days lectures by breakfast, leaving him open until his first class at 12. That would give him plenty of time to drop by Bradfield CID to visit Carol. Twenty minutes later Tony's wish was granted, he was jolted to attention by the high pitched shrill of his mobile, the ringtown had been changed to ACDC's: Thunderstruck...smiling to himself knowing that Carol had to have been the culprit, he picked up the phone,  
"Tony Hill"

"Hi Tony, it's me Carol, sorry were you sleeping?"

"No Carol, it's fine I'm in my office writing todays lectures, what can i help you with at this lovely hour?"

"Tony i'm at Fletcher's Field, we've got bodies here, there is something interesting and disturbing about them, something I think you may need to see, it's... well it's... I don't know what it is"

Tony had never heard Carol so confused, and distressed, whatever it was she was seeing, was obviously something that he himself needed to see.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Carol, I'll just save this and leave a message with Maria to arrange replacements for my classes. I'll be there within an hour"

"Thanks Tony, come through the Northern entrance, you'll see the ME tent, I'll be there"

"See you soon Carol". Tony hung up the phone, and finished the last page of notes that he was typing. Whoever was taking his classes would have to sort out the rest. Leaving his office Tony went to Maria, his receptionists desk, he scribbled her a note telling her that a case has come up requiring his attention, and that he probably wouldn't make it to his classes today, that there were notes on his computer under the appropriate file. Placing the post it on Maria's computer screen, Tony gathered his belongings and piled them into the new leather satchel that Carol had given him as a gift the previous Christmas, it was now one of his most beloved items. Grabbing his keys, he locked the office, and walked to the back carpark where he had parked the previous day. Throwing everything into the back seat, Tony started the car and began the half hour drive the Fletcher's Field, pondering what it could be that had unnerved Carol so much.

Back at the field, Carol walked back into the tent, the torso that the Dr. had been examined was now to the side of the room covered by a plastic sheet. She took another glance around the room, it still hadn't sunk in, there had to be at least 4 bodies here, 4 people who had been brutally murdered and then desecrated.  
Before she had a chance to ask Vernon any more questions she heard the familiar squeel of Tony's car approaching, she definately had to convince him that it was time to update vehicles.  
She walked outside of the tent, and headed towards her old friend. It seemed such a long time ago since they had met under different circumstances, they day before not counting.

"Tony hi, thanks for getting here so quickly"

"No problem Carol, so what is it that has you out of bed so early this morning?"

"I think you need to see it to believe it"

Carol led Tony to the ME tent, drawing back the opening she allowed him to proceed her inside, almost running into his back when he stopped abruptly. He turned to face her, colour draining from his cheeks.

"Oh my God Carol, what the hell happened here?

**TBC - Sorry this is short, chapters will hopefully become longer as i go along. **


	3. Chapter 3

THE FOREST BETWEEN THE TREES

CHAPTER 3: MADNESS COMES FORTH

"Oh My God Carol, what the hell happened here"

The scene that lay in front of Tony, was not something he had seen before, not up close an personal anyway. There were sections of body parts lying on numerous trolleys and trays throughout the tent. They had yet to be taken back to the Police morgue as Vernon was yet to categorise them all. Hearing Tony's outburst Dr Vernon turned away from the body part that he was examining.

"Ah Doctor Hill, good to see you here, I think your services will definatley be required here, I've never seen anything like this, in my 20 plus years in this job"

Shaking his head, vernon continued to poke and prod the mid section of a caucasion individual. Not having an answer for Tony, Carol decided it was time to get some facts from the good Dr.

"So Doc have you found anything else out about our bodies?"

"I'm afraid my answer hasn't changed since the first time you asked Carol, other than being able to tell you that there are at least four different individuals here, I can't tell you much more until I get everything back to the morgue. Then I can begin a more thorough examination. What i have found on this mid-section though may be able to help you in identification. Vernon rolled the section over onto it's front, exposing the back. There on the lower left side of the body was a brand.

"This is definately recent, my guess is that this occurred not long before death, given that lack of redness around the area. If the individual was alive for an extended period of time this area would be far more read and blistered, but as it's not, i'd hazard a guess to say that blood stopped running within an hour or so of this mark being left."

Carol leaned forward to get a better look at the brand that had been burned into the flesh of the individual, what she sore was a shock to say the lease. There on the body was burned a crucifix, the difference about this crucifix was that there was a zigzag the shape of a lightening bolt slashed through the crosses centre. Tony say the brand and was immediately intrigued.

"Have you seen anything like this before Carol?"

She didn't answer him though, when he looked at her face he was suprised. Carol had gone completely white, the lovely shade of her skin drained so that she appeared almost grey; her eyes not leaving the burn on the body. Taking a step closer to her, and grasing her arm gently, Tony attempted to gain her attention.

"Carol?"

Shaking herself Carol raised her eyes to look straight into the striking blue eyes of Tony.

"Yeah, sorry... what was it that you said?"

"I asked if you'd ever seen anything like this before, are you ok?"

"I'm fine and no, no I haven't seen this before, well at least I don't think I have, but I need to check something first."Looking up at the doctor, who had switched to working on another piece of the body puzzle

"When do you think you'll have all of this back to the morgue, and some answers Doc?"

"Well definatley not before lunchtime..."

seeing that Carol was about to interupt him...

"There is a lot of parts here that I need to process before I'll be able to give you any definitive findings Carol, I could probably give you a lot of guessing, but we all know that guessing is never a good way to start an investigation"

"Is there anything you can give me now, something that will at least point me in the right direction"

"I'm afraid not Carol, the best I can assertain from what few parts i've had the chance to examine, you've so far got 4 victims, 2 male and two female, I'd say no more than mid-30's given their physique... well what is left on it, and they all share the same brand. Other than that Carol I'm afraid I can't offer you anything more until I have them all back at the morgue where I can perform a proper examination."

Carol sighed, she didn't like the answer, but new that the Dr would get as much information to her as soon as he could.

"Ok then, keep me informed... Tony is there anything here that you're seeing from all of this?"

"Let me look at the field Carol, I've seen the bodies, now I need to see where they lay"

With a nod to the doctor Carol and Tony exited the tent and headed towards the field where the victims lay before their gruesome discover a few hours earlier. Tony stopped and took in his surroundings, blocking out the sharp images of the uniformed officers walking around the area like ants and an anthill. His attention was drawn to the same cliff where Carol had stood earlier, he too was suprised at the beauty of this place. Gathering some of the ideas floating around in his head, Tony prepared to start his profile on the person or persons who stole the lives of at least 4 individuals.

"What we are dealing with here Carol, is someone who has power issues, an individual who strives to gain ultimate control over life, people, situations pretty much everything. The degree of descreation to the bodies indicates that the offender would be extremely strong, it wouldn't be easy dismembering a body like that, and definately not four. I would probably say that the person you are looking for would be in their mid to late 30's, caucasian, given that all of the victims were caucasian. Someone who doesn't look unnerving, there's no way that all of these people would go to someone who doesn't look right to them. The act itself, the killing and then dismembering of the bodies tells me that the person who did this may have had or has image problems, perhaps they have a limp, or some form of physical deformity; something that makes them look different without necessarily hindering their strength and their approachability. They would have to either live near by, or own a large vehicle big enough to transport the bodies, possibly a van, or a truck.. something that doesn't stand out to passer-bys. The person you are looking for Carol, is good at being able to appear invisible when neccesary, but is also someone that people will readily talk to. Possible someone in sales, or in a uniform. Someone who has the ability to gain peoples trust quickly."

Carol stood there and took in everything that Tony was saying even though her eyes didn't stray from the now rising sun on the horizon.

"So basically Tony, we're looking a half the male population in Bradfield."

With a sigh Carol turned and started walking towards her car. Tony quickly following her. Once at her vehicle Carol turned to Tony.

"Look why don't you go home, get a few hours sleep, have a shower, some food, do whatever you normally do of a morning, and then meet me at the office around 10 o'clock, perhaps by then Doc Vernon will have something more for us."

Seeing just how tired Carol was, Tony wasn't going to argue.

"Sure Carol that sounds like a plan, you should go home a get some sleep as well, no offence but you looked wrecked."

A small smile graced Carol's face.

"Gee thanks Tony, hahaha.. you're right though, I am exhausted, and I do plan to head home and get at least an hours sleep. Then I'll head in to the office in time for the morning de-brief."Satisfied that Carol would get some rest, Tony opened the door for her and ushered her inside to the warmth of her car.

"Ok Carol, well I'll meet you at your office around 10, call if you need me earlier or if anything comes up"

"No worries Tony, hopefully we'll have some more information to go on by the time you get in. Go home and get some rest, no working until you've slept at least an hour."

"Ok Carol, you're the boss, i'll see you later"

laughing as he closed the door, Tony turned and walked over to his car. Getting in and starting the car, he drove down the dirt path and hit the highway heading towards his home. It was going to be a long day ahead, so it was probably best to take Carol's advice and try and get some sleep before he started his profile. That is of course, if his mind would allow him to drift off. Oh well if not, he'll get something done.

**TBC - HOPE SOMEONE'S READING THIS... SORRY IT'S PROGRESSING SLOWLY, HOPE YOU KEEP READING. :) ALL COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK IS ENCOURAGED AND WELCOMED.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: THE AWAKENING

It was well after 5am by the time Carol arrived home from Fletcher's Field, the roads slowly becoming busier as time moved on, and people began getting ready for a new day of work. Carol new that if she were to get any sleep, she would have to be quick, Michael would be up soon and he always made a ruckus as he fumbled around the apartment in his masculine manner. Dumping her bags in the foyer Carol took off her coat and stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the shelf, she poured herself a nip of scotch and walked the flight of stairs to her room. Opening the door Carol slipped off her shoes, placed her glass on the bedside table and collapsed onto her queen size bed. An hour of sleep that's all she needed, she'd be better after an hour. Soon Carol's breathing became steady and she drifted off into a deep sleep._**The hallway at St Agatha's Catholic school for Girls was long and dark, carved wooden wall features and tall archways making it appear almost palace like. At 16 Carol new better than to be late for class. She had learnt that lesson the hard way when she arrived at Father Callaway's latin class 5 minutes after the bell. Running down the hallway Carol was determined to make it to Father Callaway's class on time. He was a strict man, raised by the church after his parents were killed in a car crash; his methods often caused an outcry with the parents of St Agatha's current students. The old grandfather clock at the end of the hall began to strike 11am, it's gong's reflecting the heavy beats of Carol's heart. She was late again, and he knew this time the punishment would be far worse.**__**  
**_  
_**"Miss Jordan, you are late to my class!" Father Callaway's voice boomed at her down the hallway as she continued to run towards the doorway now blocked by his enormous figure. **__****_

_**"I'm sorry sir, I was at the office handing in forms from my parents, I ran from there to here, I tried to make it on time sir, please... I'm sorry I am late, I did not intend to be, please I'll stay late after school to make up the time that I missed, please sir I'll do anything I learnt my lesson last time" Carol stood there, head dropped, her blonde braid hanging over her shoulder. Tears had begun to well in his eyes, she knew that there was very little chance that Callaway would give her any other form of punishment other than what he was best known for; but she had to try. **__**  
**_  
_**Following Father Callaway into the classroom Carol dropped her gaze to the floor, unable to look at her fellow classmates knowing what was about to happen.**_

_**"Alright ladies, given that your fellow classmate is unable to arrive on time you are all required to receive the punishment fit tardiness. Stand on your chairs, open your books at the first page and you are to read out aloud until the third bell rings" **_

_**There was a scraping of chairs as each girl moved back from her desk, grabbed their books and climbed onto their chairs. Their voices carried out down the halls of St Agatha's School for the next hour and a half. Soon after the third bell rang and the girls were permitted off of the chairs to continue to their next class. **_

_**"Miss Jordan you are to remain behind for you further punishment" **__****_

_**Callway pulled a sharpened blade from his desk draw. **__****_

_**"Turn around Carol, it's time to finish your punishment"**__****_

_** The second the blade touched the skin of her lower back Carol began to scream. It was this that woke her from her dream, and brought her back to reality.**__****_

Jerking upright in her bed Carol began to shake, she had not had that dream for many years. Laying back down onto her side Carol glanced at the clock, she had been a sleep for 45minutes, but it felt like only 5. Knowing that she would soon have to get up and get ready for work, Carol did not allow herself to close her eyes. She lay in bed for a further five minutes before she got up and went to the bathroom to shower. It was going to be a long time before she had another shower so Carol decided that she would take her time washing her hair, and relaxing under the hot running water. Just as the water began to run cold, Carol turned off the taps and dried her self down. Walking back into her bedroom wrapped in the towel Carol threw open her closet. She grabbed the first things she saw, put them on and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Michael had obviously been up and gone as there was fresh coffee in the jug calling her name. Carol poured the coffee into her travel mug, grabbed an apple and all of her belongings she would need for the day, and then headed out the door. It was tie to face the music, and see what horror had been scored for her today.

By the time Carol reached the station that morning, officers were buzzing with news of the Fletcher's Field murders. Walking past the row of desks belonging to her junior staff Carol went to her office and closed the door. Leaning against it she took a deep breath before proceeding to sit and opening to medical report she found lying there. Before she had a chance to scan the first page, her door swung open revealing the slack face of Tony.

"Jesus Tony, you look a hell of a lot worse than I feel, didn't you get any sleep?"

Tony stepped through the doorway and sat on the plush black leather couch that Carol had in her office.

"Good morning to you too Carol, and if you must know, no I managed to get a little over an hour asleep before my blasted neighbours started another Live 8 concert in their living room."

Having heard Tony's neighbours previously when she crashed after the pair had been working on a case, Carol felt nothing but sympathy for her protege. Turning back to the folder which lay in front of her, Carol ran her hands through her blonde hair. Tony looked on, noticing the act which he knew was something Carol did when she felt severe anxiety.

"So tell me Carol, what's in the file?"

Moving around the desk to sit on the couch next to Tony "Well there isn't a lot more here than what Doc Vernon was able to tell us at the scene. He still needs more time with the bodies. Tony reached for the file, before realising it wasn't his to peruse.

"Ah, you mind if I have a look?"handing over the file "No, maybe you can see something that none of us can see" 

As Tony looked through the file, Carol took the opportunity to really look at the man who sat next to her. It still surprised her that such a small man was able to carry the burden weight of so many tortured souls. Carol turned and glanced through the blinded window to the bullpen behind her. Kevin and Paula sat at their desks with their noses buried in paperwork.

Beside her, Tony flipped to the photographs paper-clipped to the back of the file. It still astounded him the depravity surrounding these victims. Of course becoming emotionally caught up in what these people went through would block his ability to delve deeper into the mind of the person or persons who did this.


	5. Chapter 5

As a psychologist Tony was trained to help people deal with their emotional demons, he was exposed to some of mankinds most horrific incidences. The level of depravity shown in the pictures before was some of the worst he had ever seen. What was done to these victims was so horrific just thinking about the process in which they were killed made him nauseas.

"So Tony what can you tell me about the person who did this, other than the fact that whoever killed these people has no moral conscious whatsoever?"

"To be honest with you Carol it is difficult to have a clear image of the killer until we have more information on the victims."

"Are you sure there's nothing you can tell us yet, there's got to be something I can go on, something so I can start looking for this bastard"

Before Tony had a chance to reply Kevin burst through the office door without knocking. "Guv, Doc just called said he had some information regarding the case".

Turning around Kevin bounded out of Carol's office sitting down at his desk. Tony and Carol watching him as he went.

"I think someone has had too much caffeine, he's as bouncy as the energizer bunny."

Tony's comment brought a smile to Carol's "If the coffee out there is giving him that much energy I want some fed to me through an IV."

Carol stood taking the file back from Tony. "Would you like to escort me to the Doctors office Dr Hill?"

Standing and following Carol "Why Carol I would be honoured to escort you".

The pair left Carols office and went to visit Dr Vernon, both hoping that whatever information he had would give them somewhere to start in the investigation.

Back in the Bullpen Kevin watched the pair walk away. "Hey Paula, what's the bet that by the end of this case those two hook up" Looking up from her computer Paula didn't know what to say.

"Kevin, it's a murder investigation, a multiple murder investigation at that, hardly the right atmosphere for anyone to be thinking romantic thoughts".

Upon reaching Vernon's office the pair had discussed everything from the weather to Man U's chance at winning the next cup. Tony new that he would have to get Carol alone away from the walls of the police station in order to find out what has been bothering her.

Walking through the Doctor's door the pair were surprised to find him legs on desk, file over face, fast asleep. Clearing her throat just loud enough to wake the sleeping man Carol took a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. Jolting back into a seated position, feet on floor the Doctor rearranged himself in order to gain some level of professionalism back. "Ah sorry about that Carol".

"No worries doc, I think after what you've had to go through getting some shut eye is a miracle"

Offering up a small smile of agreement Tony took a seat next to Carol.

"So doc Kevin bounded into my office this morning telling me you had some information for us".

Grabbing a file from his desk Vernon stood and directed the pair to accompany him down the hall to the morgue.


	6. Chapter 6

Following the Dr into the morgue Carol prepared herself for once again seeing the dismembered parts, which make the puzzle of the human body. Vernon directed the pair to a metal slab in the corner of the room. There they found the reassembled remains of a young male. Taking up stance just behind Carol Tony looked over the remains that lay in front of them. The damage done to this person was unimaginable. Limbs torn from the torso with so much force that the rips in the tissue where easy to distinguish from the smooth edges the ME created with his scalpel. Before Tony was able to get lost in the destruction of life before him, Vernon began to speak.

"When I opened up the torsos I noticed that there appeared to be items lodged in the small intestines of all our victims. I scanned the area to get a better look before cutting anything open and I saw what appears to be beads of some sort"

The Dr reached behind him and grabbed a small silver dish. "I'm no expert on this kind of thing, but these beads look like they're used in the making of rosaries"

Carol reached over and took the dish from the older man, having a closer look at the small items in the dish.

"So what you're telling me is whoever did this, whoever killed these people, also made them swallow rosary beads. What…. why? Why would someone force another human being to eat rosary beads?" Carol turned away from the table to face Tony.

Catching the look in her eyes Tony began to pace back and forth in the small area.

"The use of rosary beads, a tool used for prayer and a symbol of religious devotion tells us that there is a without doubt a religious aspect to these murders. By making the victims eat presumably what was their own rosary, the offender is effectively making them eat their religion, eat their prayers, eat their words, if you will.

Tell me Dr, have you got anything from the symbol on their backs?"

Turning back to the body of the young man, Vernon glanced as the carving in the hollow of his back. "No I'm afraid I'm still none the wiser about the carving. It's obviously been done with a very sharp pointed instrument, and judging by the differences in healing along the outline I would say that it was carved over a period of time".

Seeing the carved design again made Carol's lower back itch. She became very away that her history was becoming more and more ingrained in this investigation and that she would soon have to reveal more about herself than she ever wanted.

"Is there anything else you can tell us Doc? Something that will give me an indication as to who I'm looking for?"

"I'm afraid not at this stage Carol, we're still awaiting the toxicology results, normally I wouldn't have brought you down here without more information but after seeing the beads in the intestines of all the victims… well I thought it important to tell you that straight away".

Carol turned to Tony and gave him a look asking him if he had any other questions for the Medical Examiner. With a slight shake of his head indicating he had no more questions, the pair gathered themselves and turned to leave.

"Let me know as soon as you hear something Doc, I want to get this bastard as soon as I can, he's already caused enough destruction in the world".

"You'll be my first call Carol".

With that Tony and Carol left the stagnant morgue and headed back to the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

With each passing second Carol became more aware that she would soon need to reveal her unique connection with this case. She couldn't help but question whether the man who terrorised her so many years ago, was the same man who was now brutally slaughtering people. She continued to stare at the red blinking numbers in the elevator, all the while unaware that Tony was watching her, studying her, formulating a theory as to his friends' odd behaviour. It wouldn't be long before Carol's world, as she knew it was rocked to the core.

On the other side of the city a man watched as Madeline Shaw left her apartment for her morning run. A third year college student Madeline was everything he was longing for. Beautiful and wretched, her soul tarnished by her never ending partying at the local tavern, all it would take was a single lesson taught by his skilled hand and she would be free. Madeline Shaw would be free. He crept from his hiding place in the alley across the street and went to the door of her building. Picking the lock he entered the foyer closing the door quickly and quietly behind him. Looking around he took a deep breath. Let the lessons begin.

Kevin saw Carol and Tony as they walked up the long hallway. He could see that there had been a change in his superior, and that Tony too was puzzled. He was startled when Carol looked up and noticed him studying her.

"Kevin, any new information you can give me?"

"Ah no not yet Guv, we were hoping that maybe the ME gave you something for us to go on."

"Give me 30mins to sort through some things and then I want everyone gathered in the bullpen for a debrief"

Carol entered her office with Tony close on her heels. Sitting at her desk she saw that Tony was lost once again in his thoughts.

"What's up?"

"I don't know Carol, is there something you need to tell me?"

Startled by his question Carol attempted to look anywhere but in his eyes, knowing that they could read her like no other.

"What are you talking about Tony?"

Tony walked around the other side of Carol's desk, he swivelled her chair so that she was facing her, and he just looked. He looked into her eyes, her face, her body language and he knew, he knew that something about this case had her spooked; and a spooked Carol was never a good thing.

"Carol, I know you, I know that when you have that look upon your face that there is something troubling you, and I know it isn't just the severity of this case. Talk to me Carol".

Carol knew that Tony wouldn't give up. "Look Tony, right now at this very second isn't the best time for us to be worried about ourselves. How about after the briefing we go and get a coffee, god knows we'll need it."

Knowing that he wouldn't get any information out of her at the moment Tony took a step back. "Alright, coffee after the debrief, and you're going to tell me what is going on."

With that he went to the couch in the corner of Carol's office. Pulling out his copy of the police file Tony began scribbling information in his spiral notebook.

Carol leant back in her chair and observed her friend and colleague. Hoping that what she would reveal to him wouldn't change their partnership forever. Mentally shaking herself out of her self-pity Carol opened the case file that lay on her desk.

"So Tony, what do you think is going on here?"


	8. Chapter 8

As a young girl Carol had been raised to respect her elders. That when asked to do something, it should be done without question. Her father was a police officer, just like his father before him and his father before that. Raised in a strict Catholic household the expectation to make a difference in the world without disobeying their religion was bread into Carol and her brother Michael from a very young age. When the abuse first began at the school Carol was faced with an inner turmoil. Do, as her family expected to do be silent, or do what she thought was right expose Father Callaway for the abusive man he was. Now in her 30's Carol knew which decision she would make. Carol Jordan, was determined to capture the person responsible for murdering the individuals in the morgue. She was also determined that Father Callaway if not responsible for these crimes would in the very least pay for the pain he inflicted on herself and other girls at Saint Agatha's Catholic School.

It had been only thirty minutes since she and Tony returned from the morgue, but she felt as though it had been hours. Glancing at the photo's spread across the desk in front of her and then at the team assembled in front of her Carol knew that it was time for the hunt to begin, and that the hunter was about to become the hunted.

"So Tony, tell us… who is the person responsible for these murders?"

"Well, you're definitely dealing with a male, Caucasian, I would say that the degree of depravity in the crime and the skill taken with the bodies indicates that these aren't his first victims, he's been doing this for a while so I would put him late 40's to mid 50's. The use of the rosary beads indicates that there is a religious element to these crimes, so I would say that this man has been raised in or around an extremely religious environment. He would still be a practicing member of his church. Highly educated, respected, a pilar to the community.. The person committing these crimes is extremely charismatic, they will have something about them that draws each victim to them, I believe that the killer posses most if not all of these qualities."

"So we need to find out what denomination the victims are, perhaps there is a link there. Kevin get onto the electoral commission see if we can match our victims with people there. It shouldn't take the M.E. too much longer with the ID's. Paula, call around the local congregations, ask if anyone has mentioned a family member missing. Tony you and I are going to root around the local parishes see if anyone has mentioned a priest acting out of sorts, I know it's a stretch but at the moment any information we get will help. Alright everyone get to it."

With a nod of her head Carol signalled Tony back to her office. Grabbing her coat she turned and looked at him.

"So I guess you want to have that chat?"


	9. Chapter 9

Entering the small café a block away from the station, Carol lead Tony to a table furthest away from the door

Entering the small café a block away from the station, Carol lead Tony to a table furthest away from the door. After placing their orders, the pair sat in silence; Tony observing those around them, Carol wringing a napkin between her hands. With a sigh Carol sat back and looked at Tony, his sparkling blue eyes offering her a serenity that she so desperately needed at this stage in time.

"So… the coffee here, it looks good yeah?"

Tony knew that Carol didn't know where to begin, and that for her to open up to him, he would first have to open the door for her to walk through. Reaching over the table he placed his hand on hers. A gesture so simple, yet so powerful in that it brought Carol's nervousness to a sudden halt.

"Talk to me Carol, I know that something about this case, about these victims has your mind in a spin. Let me help you untangle it all. Tell me what it is you know."

"You know I'm catholic right? I was raised catholic, which meant catholic school. When I was a teenager my parents sent me to one particular school, Saint Agatha's. There was a teacher there, Father Callaway; he was a scary bastard that was a stickler for the rules. If one of his rules were broken were guaranteed punishment as soon as he found out. At first it was just the standard stuff, write lines, stay back late, those kinds of things, but after being at the school for a few years things changed, he seemed to get meaner, darker almost, I don't really know how to describe him other than one scary son of a bitch. It was the scars on the backs of the victims today that got to me… you see, Callaway had this one particular punishment, he would take a blade and scratch a symbol into the back of the person being punished. He wouldn't have stopped if one of the girls hadn't started making trouble for him…"

Carol knew that for Tony to fully understand the relevance of what she was telling him, she would have to show him the scar. Grabbing his hand and dragging him to the café's restrooms Carol turned her back to Tony. Lifting the back of her shirt she gestured for him to look. There carved into the pale flesh of her lower back was a crucifix. The difference with this crucifix was that in its middle there was a lightning bolt. The scar Tony saw on Carol's back, was the exact same one that he had seen only hours ago carved into the mutilated corpse's of their unknown victims.

"You see Tony, I think Callaway may be responsible for murdering those people we found today, but I can't prove it."

He didn't know what to say. He was a trained psychologist, but the story just revealed to him left him utterly speechless.

"I… ah, Carol…if you think he's responsible for these murders, why not go after him now? Why waste time with the other options?"

"Because there's no proof Tony, what he did to me and the other girls was horrible, I know that, but according to the law, it is not enough to link him to these current murders. I need your help with trying to make the connections; and as much as I would like to believe that our man is Callaway, I can't close off the idea that it's somebody else, and that the branding is a coincidence."

Tony knew that there was more to the history between Father Callaway and Carol, but now, in this café was not the place to push her for more information.

"Ok Carol. What do we need to do to track this Father Callaway down?"

"Well I guess I can contact St Agatha's and see if they have any information on him."

After returning to the station Carol found the team hard at work. Going into her office she signalled for Tony to close the door behind him.

"What we discussed earlier, that's between us right?"

Although Carol knew she could trust Tony with anything she still had to ask.

"Of course Carol, you know it's always between us"

Flashing him a smile Carol turned to the computer.

"Hopefully I can find some information online. It's so much easier than having to make a thousand phone calls and getting nowhere."

In the end Carol did have to make that call. "Thank you Miss James, someone will be down to collect those files."

Hanging up the phone Carol let out a deep breath. Running her fingers through her hair she looked up. "Looks like I'll be going back to school".


	10. Chapter 10

The drive from Bradfield to St Agatha's School was a long and dreaded journey for Carol. She wasn't sure what it would be like walking through the halls again, past the rooms which caused her so much heartache. Beside her Tony sat quietly, he stared out his window obviously contemplating what was about to happen. Carol could see that he was inwardly battling between asking her more questions and leaving well alone.

"You can ask questions if you want Tony, I know you're dying to know more"

Tony turned his head towards Carol, a deep blush covering his cheeks knowing that he had been caught thinking about something he shouldn't have.

"Sorry Carol, I just…..I just can't believe that this happened…. Well I can believe it, we've seen deeper degradation of the human soul before, but…."

Carol knew what he was trying to say

"But it's never been this close before… I know Tony, and trust me, it's not easy going back there but I have to push all of that aside now. We both have to push it aside because this is greater than what happened to me, this is greater than how we are feeling"

Tony knew that Carol was right, this was bigger than whatever he felt about the matter. There was just something he couldn't get over though. In all of the years he had known Carol, he had never seen her run from something, never seen her hide away from something painful, but this… he'd never seen her like this, and it scared him.

"Carol I have to ask….. Why didn't you tell anyone? You're strong, determined, you knew it was wrong, why not say something and have him stopped".

Carol gripped the wheel tighter, her knuckles turning white "I'm not the same person I was back then Tony. Back then, there wasn't anyone I could talk to about this, what Callaway said went no matter what… everyone was afraid of him, adults included"



Carol turned into a dirt road, in the distance Tony could just make out a building. They were here; they were back at where it all began. Stopping the car Carol sat back and closed her eyes. She hated showing fear, she hated people knowing that something got under her skin, but today she had no way of controlling just what she portrayed to the outside world. Thankfully it was only Tony with her, if it had been anyone else; she didn't know what she would have done. Turning her head she saw Tony watching her, waiting to see what she did… studying her.

"You ready Carol?"

"No, but I guess I'm going to have to be." With a sigh she stepped out of the car. Suddenly she was surrounded, the memories came rushing back, the fear, the pain, everything, she couldn't breathe… oh god she couldn't breathe. It was starting to go dark, he eyes blurring… but then faintly she heard someone calling her… "Carol…. Carol"

Then she was back "Carol…come on, come back to me…breathe just breathe"

Tony stood in front of her… his hand holding her arms, his face crumpled with a look a concern.

Soon she felt as if she could speak, her lungs no longer burning for oxygen.

"Jesus….. I…. I don't know what happened….I…"

"You're ok Carol, just a bit of a panic attack, you're fine… safe… I'm here; you're not alone in this"

Standing straighter Carol shook of the drowsiness.

"You're right, I'm fine, there's absolutely nothing to worry about" her words stronger than the voice she spoke with.

"Lets go.." with that Carol turned from Tony and walked up the stairs, once both were inside the building Carol steered them to the main office. They walked silently, side by side, both taking in the atmosphere of the school. In the background they could hear the faint sounds of classroom banter, 

girl's laughter, and the sounds of innocence. It didn't take long before they reached the office. Seeing a slight hesitation in Carols hand Tony reached for the door, pushed it open and step aside.

Looking her straight in the eye "After you…"

Carol walked straight to the desk which was occupied by a elderly woman.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm DCI Carol Jordan, this is Dr Tony Hill, I spoke to you earlier today about Father Callaway."

The woman closed her book, taking care to mark her place, and then stood. She was short, much shorter than Carol and Tony, but she had a presence about her.

"Ah yes Miss Jordan, forgive me but when we spoke earlier your name rang a bell, and I had a poke around our files, you were a student here at St Agatha's?"

"Yes ma'am a long time ago now"

The woman pulled out a thick manila folder from her desk draw, scrawled across it in thick black texture was Carol's name. Tony was instantly intrigued.

"I took the liberty of grabbing your file for you, I thought perhaps you would like to relive some of the memories you acquired here."

Of course by memories, the woman did not know that they wouldn't be happy ones.

Carol reached out and took the file "Ah thank you ma'am… now what I'm really here about is Father Callaway, we were wondering if you had any information as to where I might be able to find him, a phone number, address, anything…"

"No I'm sorry Miss Jordan, but Father Callaway didn't leave us any information like that. I do recall however that he was planning on taking a trip"

"Do you know where?"



The woman sat for a minute a deep look of concentration crossing her face "I think he said something like, Bradely, Bradford… oh dear I don't remember the exact name"

Tony picked up on the likeness of the words, a lump forming in the pit of his stomach

"Could it have been Bradfield ma'am?"

Suddenly as if the light bulb had clicked on in her head the woman exclaimed "Bradfield, yes that it… Father Callaway said that he was travelling to Bradfield to meet with some old friends and to finalise some unfinished business".

Carol couldn't speak… and Tony saw this, immediately jumping in to get them out of the room.

"Thank you ma'am, you've been a very big help, we'll call if there's anything else we need."

"Not a problem child… you two take care now"

With a gentle hand on Carols shoulder Tony was able to get her to rise, and head to the door. Once they were in the hall she spoke "He's in Bradfield Tony, it's him… it has to be him.. oh god"

"Carol give me the keys, I'll drive us back"

"No Tony, it's ok, I'm ok…. The drive will do me good, keep me focussed. "

Soon the pair were speeding down the highway towards Bradfield.

"So Carol….your file huh"

"Go ahead Tony, I know you… you'll keep asking until I give in and let you look"



Like a little school boy Tony pulled off the band holding the file closed… opening it up he was met by a photo. It was Carol, around 16 years old he inwardly gasped… she was stunning.


	11. Chapter 11

"You were suspended four times when you were 16, Carol! I never took you as one to break the rules so readily"

"I told you… I did loads of things my mother never approved of when I was 16"

Their evening began with them setting up camp in Tony's living room, surrounded by files on Father Callaway and takeaway containers. Soon Carol had migrated to the floor, pouring over the files in hope that they would give some indication as to where they could track down the Priest. Throwing the file aside Carol attempted to stretch the knots out of her back, wincing as she did so. Seeing her grimace Tony did something that was extremely out of character, he reached over and began massaging the knots out of Carol's back.

"hmm… that is exactly what the Dr ordered" Carol leant back into Tony's embrace. They remained that way for a while, no words spoken just Carol sitting between Tony's legs with him massaging out the knots in her back. To a casual observer it would appear as if they were a couple enjoying nothing more than each others company. In reality the gentle caress was the only thing keeping the both from reaching breaking point. This case was horrific on so many levels, and the personal connection that Carol had to it was something new for the pair to address.

Before long Tony felt the tension ease out of Carol's body, her shoulders relaxed and she leant further back into his embrace and rested her head on Tony's knee. Glancing at the clock Tony saw that it was getting very late, or early, depending on how you looked at it. Removing his hands from her shoulder's Tony gently turned Carol around so that he could see her face.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

"mmkay…" Not having the energy to argue Carol stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. Using Tony's knee to brace herself she rose and stretched, Tony watching every inch of her graceful body. Shaking himself Tony stood and gently grasped Carol by the hand and led her to the bedroom.

The next day as Carol walked into the station she prepared herself to reveal her secret to the team. Pushing open the class door which lead to her teams bullpen she took a deep breath. Kevin was at his desk, coffee pot teetering on the edge piled on a stack of newspapers, Paula was on the phone a frown on concentration wrinkling her forehead. With a sigh Carol called the team to attention.


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY ITS REALLY SHORT AND NOT VERY INFORMATIVE, BUT I FIGURED I'D GIVE THIS ANOTHER CRACK, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK…**

"Alright I've called you all together so I only have to do this once; I believe I know who is committing these murders. While I have no evidence of current, I do have knowledge of prior assaults committed from as far back if not further than 20 years ago. I believe that the person responsible for committing these murders is a Father John Callaway, a retired Priest from Saint Agatha's Catholic School. I believe that Father Callaway is responsible for these crimes as he is no stranger to assault. I know this because he assaulted me in the past. As a teenager I attended St Agatha's while Callaway was still a member of the faculty. He was known among the community as being strict with his punishments, however what many people did not know, what just how strict he really was. Callaway had a pension for branding the students he believed to be the most spiritually 'spoiled'. He would brand them with a symbol, a cross and a lightning bolt, the same symbol that we found on our murder victims. I know this because he branded me".

Turning around Carol raised her shirt so that her back and the scar that was nestled there was visible to every person in the room. A collective gasp was heard through the room. Carol Jordan had a reputation on the force for being a ball breaker, she was known to not take shit from anyone and for her team to see the scar which represented a weakness for her, Carol was at a loss.

"What I don't want any of you to do is focus upon me. Your collective task is to find Callaway and bring him in. The bastard deserves to be punished for what he has done to countless young men and women. I know you probably all have questions, but none of that is important right now, what is important is that you go out and find Callaway. Do your jobs people, lets bring the son of a bitch in to face his punishment. Details on Callaway are being added to the database as we speak, you will all be sent and email with his latest photo. Get to work".

Before anyone in the room had a chance to comment Carol left the room and shut the door to her office. Once inside its safe cocoon she was able to breathe. It was all real now, there was no longer any running from this situation. John Callaway was going to jail, it is was the last thing Carol Jordan did.


End file.
